nixxonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan (Chills)
Dylan, better known as Chills, (b. 31 January 1998)https://youtube.fandom.com/wiki/Chills is a Canadian countdown YouTuber and rapper. He runs the Top 15s and Chills channels. Career Top 15s and Chills [ TBA ] Discography * All In My Head - 21 March 2018 - p. beatsbytristanhttps://versetracker.com/rapper/chedda-cheese * Red Eyes - 20 April 2018 - p. AGbeatztraktrain.com/agbeatz * I hope you're doing well - 17 May 2018 - p. Shea Rodger * Sidelined - 26 June 2018Music video, directed by Thong Lieu & edited by Flameboy, released on 9 August 2018. - p. pilgrim * Dreamland - 12 October 2018Music video, directed by Michi Hayashi, produced by Joan Menard, and starring Sofi Manko, released on 9 December 2018. - p. CashMoneyAphttps://www.beatstars.com/cashmoneyap and forty38https://www.beatstars.com/forty38 * Ain't Stressing - 8 November 2018 - feat. Black$tar * Active - 19 January 2019 * Stranger - 23 February 2019 - w. Dylan (Chills) and Eazy Machttps://versetracker.com/rapper/eazy-mac - p. AbsxntMind * A Friday Night! - 28 March 2019 - feat. Skud Newbie and Dylan (Chills) - p. Spencer Tyto * WHO AM I NOW? ''- 16 May 2019WHO AM I NOW? (lofi Remix) release date./17 May 2019Music video, directed by Thong Lieu and edited by Flameboy, released on 17 May 2019. - w. Dylan (Chills), Shea Rodger, and Makk Mikkael - p. Ocean Beats * ''Monkey See, Monkey Do (Remix) - 20 May 2019 - feat. Eazy Mac and Dylan (Chills) * Lifeline - 7 June 2019 - feat. James Colt and Dylan (Chills) - p. Naive Trade and D.R.O. * Number 15 - 14 October 2019 * Banana Peel - 14 October 2019 * Y.O.Y.O.Y. - 14 October 2019 * Burger King Foot Lettuce (Trap Remix) - 14 October 2019 * Success - 14 October 2019 * Swap Meet - 14 October 2019Music video, directed by Thong Lieu and edited by Flameboy, released 15 October 2019. - w. Dylan (Chills) and Shea Rodger - p. Ocean Beats Trivia [ TBA ] List of rappers who've worked with Dylan (Chills) Shea Rodger Shea Rodger, better known as Chedda Cheese, is a Canadian rapper from Calgary, Alberta. He produced I hope you're doing well and co-wrote Swap Meet, songs by Dylan (Chills).https://versetracker.com/rapper/chedda-cheese Alex Petit Alex Petit, better known as CashMoneyAp, is a French beat producer. He produced Dreamland, the eight song of the 2019 Number 15 Mixtape album by Dylan (Chills).https://genius.com/artists/Cashmoneyap Black$tar [ TBA ] Easy Mac [ TBA ] AbsxntMind [ TBA ] Skud Newbie [ TBA ] Spencer Tyto [ TBA ] List of channels affiliated with Dylan (Chills) beatsbytristan beatsbytristan produced All In My Head, a song by Dylan (Chills) released in 2018. AGbeatz AGbeatz produced Red Eyes, a song by Dylan (Chills) released in 2018. Pilgrim Pilgrim produced Sidelined, the third song of the 2019 Number 15 Mixtape album by Dylan (Chills). References Notes References Category:1990s births Category:2010s YouTubers Category:2010s YouTube stars Category:21st-century rappers Category:21st-century singers Category:American actors Category:American film producers Category:Living people Category:Wiki/Persons Category:YouTube stars Category:YouTubers Category:American singers Category:American rappers Category:American people Category:American YouTubers Category:1990s Americans __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Lists